Maneater
by ThatClutzsarahh
Summary: The Dunham sisters share everything.


Maneater.

The Dunham sisters share everything.

Even since they were little, Rachel and Olivia were able to share everything with each other. They shared their clothes, food, toys, make up, etc. Being two years apart, whenever Rachel wanted to wear something cute, Olivia would lend her an outfit or a pair of earrings or a necklace. Whenever Olivia needed help, she'd ask Rachel about how to do make up or what's hot in the fashion. They would constantly share their friends and go to each other's sporting events and cheer each other on. They did so until high school, when everything changed.

They stopped sharing. Olivia became a super jock, playing all sorts of sports. She was on varsity teams as a freshmen, she was an all-star runner and even played softball. Olivia was smart as well, taking AP and Honors classes. She was quiet and kept to herself. When Rachel started high school, Olivia was a junior. Rachel wasn't smart, she didn't play sports, but she was just as pretty as Olivia. Prettier in fact, according to Rachel's friends, and she instantly became popular, surrounding herself with friends rather than schoolbooks and sports. Even though their sharing stopped, something else began and it wasn't even close to sharing.

Stealing.

It started with Eddie, the Quarter Back of the football team when he asked Olivia to prom. Rachel was at the house of course, and she was instantly jealous of her sister. Here she was, unbeautiful Olivia, catching the handsome and fit Eddie Kent in a net she didn't even now was there. And what was worse was that Olivia was oblivious to the fact Eddie liked her. Rachel could've slapped her sister silly. So here Rachel was, on junior prom night, sitting in her own fumes because Olivia could catch all the good guys, and all she got were the rotten ones.

It was an innocent brush up against Eddie at the house a few days later. It was the occasional flirty smile, the batting eye lashes, the bad jokes and the butterfly touches that got Rachel to get Eddie's attention. Then it was easy to take his attention from Olivia. She had perfect make up and a perfect smile. Eddie was a snatch. Rachel first kissed him in the hall outside Olivia's room, and a few days later, sure enough he stopped calling for Olivia and started calling on Rachel. That was when Rachel realized she could take things from Olivia without asking she could steal Olivia's boyfriends. Olivia was good about it, unnaturally good and Rachel waited for her to get angry, but she never did.

When Olivia moved on, she found Kyle, a senior basketball player on his way to Notre Dame to play. Rachel had Eddie and was happy, for a while. But Kyle was funnier and smarter that Eddie, he had better manners than Eddie and dressed nicer than Eddie too. Rachel soon got tired of Eddie and dumped him. She watched Olivia being happy with Kyle. Kyle really liked her and Rachel grew jealous. Eddie never gave her the attention Kyle gave Olivia. So once again Rachel did something she never though she'd do. She stole Kyle too.

It was harder this time because Olivia knew what was happening. Rachel had started hanging around when Kyle was around in her short skirts and tight tops. She'd ask to tag along on trips to the movies or mall and she would seat herself next to him and make flirty remarks and gestures. Olivia saw what was happening and before she had the chance to steal him away, Olivia dumped him in hopes Rachel would realize Olivia had caught on. And just 48 hours after Kyle and her broke up, who swooped in to take him, none other than her sister, Rachel.

Olivia wasn't the outwardly jealous type. She was mainly quiet when it came to jealously. Although she was quiet, her eyes sometimes couldn't hide her bother towards her sister. She didn't know why Rachel had to steal boys away from her like she did. Rachel was prettier than Olivia, she was funnier than Olivia and she had better friends than Olivia. Rachel could get any guy she wants, and the few that wanted Olivia where the ones Rachel wanted. So to be mean to Rachel, Olivia stopped dating. But that didn't stop Rachel. She tried, and (in all honesty) she raked in boys with tattoos and strange piercings, ones that smelled like alcohol and smoke and ones that dressed in leather.

Olivia was originally the one to snag Greg. He was her boyfriend her last year at Northwestern. She had luckily gone off to college and had lived away from home long enough to date other men without Rachel taking them, but Rachel thought if they moved in together in her sophomore year that it would save their mother some money. Olivia thought that Rachel would be over stealing her men and so she agreed, stupidly. Sure enough, a few months after starting to date Greg, there was Rachel in her tight mini dresses and always tagging along. Olivia didn't mind though, she told herself she'd tell Rachel to back off, that Greg was hers. But before she could, she'd been dumped and Rachel had Greg.

Olivia had blown up in her sister's face then. She was so angry with Rachel then. Greg was the last straw and she couldn't let Rachel take away another man out of her life. She said a lot of things to Rachel she didn't mean and Rachel returned them equally as angry if not angrier words. They fought and finally Olivia decided she'd move out. She left Rachel with Greg and moved to Boston where she worked for the military. She wasn't about to deal with Rachel for a while.

Well time came and went for her, and she attended Rachel's wedding, was at the birth of Ella and was with Rachel for most of her life. Truth be told, she just couldn't leave her sister high and dry like that. Olivia had her own man, John and Rachel hers, so things seemed even, for the most part. Rachel had a family and Olivia had a strong man all to her own. And it was perfect for a while. There was a period of four years of calm from both of the Dunham sisters and they even went back to sharing clothes again.

But then Rachel's world came falling down around her. Greg became another one of those men that Rachel had caught. He wasn't what she had seen when she had seen him with Olivia. He was rude, mean and cruel. And then one day he served her papers. Rachel's world came crashing down around her. She called her sister and Olivia comforted her from a distance, while, at the same time, dealing with her own problems.

John was a traitor; Olivia had found that out. She had her heart broken by the man she thought she loved and it hurt her. She hadn't told Rachel, nor had she planned on telling Rachel, Rachel had her own problems to deal with. But Rachel called Olivia up and told her what had happened. Olivia stupidly offered Rachel a place to stay. It was stupid.

Peter Bishop was an attractive man that had fallen in Olivia's oblivious net of charm. He had showed up just after John had his car accident and died. At first she did not mention Peter was her partner and she didn't mention him at all. But when Rachel first met him she thought he was perfect. He was charming, cynical and great with Ella. He had a beautiful smile and dimpling cheeks and the perfect green eyes. He had fallen into Olivia's net and by the looks of it, he was drowning in it. Olivia was completely oblivious to him. So Rachel saw her chance and swooped in.

But Olivia wouldn't have any of it. All it took was one date, one phone call to her house for Peter to see he was in the danger zone. He saw her eyes at work, he could see the jealously behind them. He knew then that he wasn't a lost cause in her eyes. So the night Rachel and him went out, he realized it'd never work between them. He even told Rachel so. And Rachel was fuming angry. She had always been able to steal the hearts of the men that Olivia had thrown away.

But she wasn't prepared to deal with the fact that Olivia had actually manage to steal his heart before she had even been able to grasp it. And Peter let her keep it because it was Olivia he wanted, not Rachel. He fell for Olivia.

The Dunham sisters share everything.

Everything, but Peter Bishop.


End file.
